Facsimile
by Midori12
Summary: Silver falls for the girl who is always there. / Silver fell for the girl who was never there. - Silver, Lyra & Kris; for reppad98


**Facsimile**

 **.**

 **.**

 _?ereht t'nsi ,ereh gnissim gnihtemos si erehT_

 **.**

 **.**

Silver gazes intently at her, with her slick brunette hair bundled into bouncy pigtails and chocolate brown eyes that he could find himself drowning in. Her smile alone could brighten the Olivine Lighthouse, and he couldn't be happier to see it.

She turns to face him, and he quickly shies away in embarrassment. She lightly punches his shoulder and asks him something.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Silver?"

He places his wrist over his shoulder to hide his lopsided grin as he responds.

"About how we first met."

 **.**

 **.**

 _Silver is approached by a girl with curious blue eyes and his irritation forces him to shove her aside. She is intruding on his business and he feels no remorse._

 _He turns his head slightly to make sure she is gone. Sure enough she is, and good riddance._

 **.**

 **.**

He waits by the lab where he first met her and just sits there for awhile.

The sun gleams down and a gentle breeze blows—similar to the one on _that_ day—and he feels as if he has made the right choice.

He cannot move as he is much too anxious.

The sun passes until it is soon dusk. His heart beats quickly in anticipation and an excitement he isn't quite sure he's ever felt before.

He glances up slightly and—she's suddenly there, with her brunette-colored hair and brown-colored eyes, and his patience has paid off.

"Was there something you needed to tell me, Silver?"

He falls for the girl who is always there.

 **.**

 **.**

Get out of my way, _he thinks as she defeats him for the first time. It was just a fluke. He has no time to dawdle with her._

 _But he takes a moment to announce himself before taking off because it just slips out and he can't take it back now. He knows it doesn't matter because_ he'll never see her again, _right?_

 **.**

 **.**

It is that one fateful day when he decides to tell her something important. The Pokégear rings and rings and rings, but she doesn't pick up.

He perches on his Crobat and heads for New Bark Town, her home. He figures if she won't respond, she's probably busy and maybe her mom knows her whereabouts.

Her mom answers the door after he knocks a few times and she seems happy to see him as she chuckles softly.

He is confused for a moment before she invites him in for a drink. He gets anxious and begins to speak up when she suddenly responds before him,

"You're looking for Lyra, I presume?"

 **.**

 **.**

 _He blinks in one moment and she's suddenly there, with her bouncy blue hair and her determined demeanor. He thinks it a curse that they keep meeting like this, and he continues to lose. He trains day and night to keep his Pokémon in top shape, but as he works up a sweat during every battle, she barely bats an eye._

 _After awhile, it's almost as if she's mocking him. Is there some kind of secret to her training? What does she have that he lacks?_

It's all so stupid, _he thinks as he leaves her behind in Olivine. He only later finds out that the Lighthouse shines brightly anew only days after departing the city and he wonders if she was the one who helped heal the sick Pokémon._

 **.**

 **.**

He realizes that she smiles warmly as she approaches him, every encounter a story of her newest adventure through Kanto and her new slew of Pokémon. Ever since they shook hands in the dragon tunnel, she calls him with her Pokégear asking to hang out or train.

He slowly concludes that he cherishes his relationship with her in ways that he figured he would never feel for anyone. A few months ago, that silly thing called friendship was something he had never really thought about before. But now, it was probably the most important thing in his life.

As she laughs, he notices trivial things. The gleam on her dark brown hair, the shimmer in her confident brown eyes, her soft hands.

He begins to fall for the girl who…

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lance throws the word_ love _out so casually, and the word is unfamiliar to him. He thinks back to the father that abandoned him, the reason why he stands his ground here in the Team Rocket Headquarters. His father, a ruthless man who destroys everything in his path._

Aren't I just a reflection of that? _he squeezes his eyes tight in frustration._

 _In the Goldenrod Tunnel, he questions his harsh training of his Pokémon and wonders if such a silly thing like_ friendship _and_ love _is the reason he has never won a battle against her._

 _She averts her gaze as she responds,_

" _I hope you can learn to love again."_

 **.**

 **.**

She encounters him training at the Dragon's Den, where he only wonders why she is here. He thinks she is here for a battle, but she suddenly asks to see his Pokémon.

In response to her strange question, he releases his team from their Poké Balls. She glances over each of them curiously before resting her gaze specifically on his Crobat.

After a few moments, she begins to giggle. Upon seeing his confusion, she saunters over to him and thanks him for his hard work. He begins to think that maybe his new training regimen has paid off before she finally holds out a hand to him.

"We're friends, aren't we?"

 **.**

 **.**

 _He knows he will lose here. She is prepared for the Elite Four if she has gotten this far and she will probably destroy him._

 _But he eggs her on for a challenge and this time he carefully studies her movements, her commands, her confidence…_

 _Her healing her Pokémon when they are hurt. Her cheering on her Pokémon when they win._

 _Her_ love _._

 _He admits defeat and feels he isn't ready to challenge the Elite Four, as he must begin to train his Pokémon the proper way. It is at this moment as he is walking away that she has never gotten a chance to properly introduce herself to him._

" _What's your name?" he asks, as bizarre as it sounds. She only smiles warmly, something he has surely never seen her do before._

" _My name is—"_

 **.**

 **.**

He knows he will lose here. She is prepared for the Elite Four if she has gotten this far and she will probably destroy him.

But he eggs her on for a challenge and this time he carefully studies her movements, her commands, her confidence…

Her healing her Pokémon when they are hurt. Her cheering on her Pokémon when they win.

Her _love_.

He admits defeat and feels he isn't ready to challenge the Elite Four, as he must begin to train his Pokémon the proper way. It is at this moment as he is walking away that he apparently forgets her name.

"What's your name?" he asks, as bizarre as it sounds. She only smiles warmly, something he has surely seen her do many times before.

"My name is Lyra, don't you remember?"

 **.**

 **.**

 _She encounters him training at the Dragon's Den, where he only wishes she would leave him be. He thinks she is here for a battle, but she suddenly asks to see his Pokémon._

 _In response to her strange question, he releases his team from their Poké Balls. She glances over each of them curiously before resting her gaze specifically on his Crobat._

 _After a few moments, she begins to giggle. Upon seeing his confusion, she saunters over to him and thanks him for his hard work. Question marks continue to pop in his head before she finally holds out a hand to him._

" _Can we be friends?"_

 **.**

 **.**

Lance throws the word _love_ out so casually, and the word is oddly familiar to him. He thinks back to the father that abandoned him, the reason why he stands his ground here in the Team Rocket Headquarters. His father, a ruthless man who destroys everything in his path.

 _I don't believe I'm a reflection of that at all,_ he glances curiously at the Pokémon resting in their Poké Balls.

In the Goldenrod Tunnel, he questions his possible rough training of his Pokémon and wonders if such a silly thing like _friendship_ and _love_ is the reason he has never won a battle against her.

She averts her gaze as she responds,

"You know what love is, right?"

 **.**

 **.**

 _He realizes that she smiles warmly as she approaches him, every encounter a story of her newest adventure through Kanto and her new slew of Pokémon. Ever since they shook hands in the dragon tunnel, she calls him with her Pokégear asking to hang out or train._

 _He slowly concludes that he cherishes his relationship with her in ways that he figured he would never feel for anyone. A few months ago, that stupid thing called friendship was something that belonged in the garbage bin. But now, it was probably the most important thing in his life._

 _As she laughs, he notices trivial things. The gleam on her bright blue hair, the shimmer in her confident blue eyes, her soft hands._

 _He begins to fall for the girl who…_

 **.**

 **.**

He blinks in one moment and she's suddenly there, with her bouncy brown hair and her determined demeanor. He thinks it a gift that they keep meeting like this, although he continues to lose. He trains day and night to keep his Pokémon in top shape, but as he works up a sweat during every battle, she barely bats an eye.

After awhile, he doesn't seem to mind it. There must be some kind of secret to her training. She must have something that he lacks.

 _Why don't I mind this?_ he wonders as he leaves her behind in Olivine. He later finds out that the Lighthouse shines brightly anew only days after departing the city and he is certain she was the one who helped heal the sick Pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

 _It is that one fateful day when he cannot find her. The Pokégear rings and rings and rings, but there is never any response._

 _He perches on his Crobat and immediately heads for New Bark Town, her home. He hates to intrude, but it is an emergency when he barges through the front door of her house._

 _Her mom stares at him, seemingly beyond puzzled as he asks frantically where she could be._

 _She doesn't respond for some time when he pauses to catch his breath. He thinks that maybe he just overreacted and she's just somewhere without service. He starts to apologize to her mom when she suddenly remarks,_

" _I don't have a daughter named_ Kris _."_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Get out of my way_ , he thinks as she defeats him for the first time. It was just a fluke. He has no time to dawdle with her…

But he takes a moment to announce himself before taking off because it just slips out and he can't take it back now. Besides, he pretty positive _he'll see her again_ , although he's certainly not sure why.

 **.**

 **.**

 _He waits by the lab (where he first met her, he thinks?) and just sits there for a very long time (he doesn't really know why?)._

 _The sun passes by and a gentle breeze blows (similar to the one on_ that _day, but what day was that?) and he feels as if he's wasting his time (why is he here again?)._

 _But he cannot move as he feels like there is some reason why he is here (he's waiting for someone, right?)._

 _The sun is long gone and the moon glows brightly into the night. His heart aches and he begins to sob (why is he doing these things?)._

 _He glances up slightly and—(realizes_ she _is gone and although he can't remember her anymore—her –colored hair and her –colored eyes—the pain doesn't ever go away)._

 _He fell for the girl who was never there._

 **.**

 **.**

Silver is approached by a girl with curious brown eyes and his irritation forces him to—stop. She is intruding on his business and he suddenly blurts out,

"What is your name?"

She is slightly taken aback, but responds immediately,

"I'm Lyra."

Something is surely wrong, but he turns back toward the window.

"Can you…please leave me be?"

He turns his head slightly to make sure she is gone. Sure enough she is, and he finds himself already missing her.

 **.**

 **.**

 _There is something missing here, isn't there?_

* * *

 **This story is supposed to be based off the (possible?) theory that HGSS is a literal revamp of GSC, that everyone's memories were wiped clean and Kris was replaced with Lyra. I figured I'd put this note here just in case anyone was thoroughly confused.**

 **I hope the rest is at least understandable from there, haha.**

 **(.sdrawkcab yrots eht gnidaer osla yrt ,ton fI)**

 **~Midori**


End file.
